My Husband: Sougo Okita aka Sadist
by SadistiCeRen
Summary: OC x Sadist-kun  A sadistic husband meets a yandere?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

We've been married for a year and… NO PROGRESS!

Like a usual housewife I cook, do laundry, and cleaning, nothing more, well our marriage was forced after all, I mean arranged.

_1 year earlier, before the marriage…_

"I'm expecting 30 grand children, I want them this year or else… if you need me I'll be at the usual cabaret bar," Dad demanded and yes he didn't bothered to attend my marriage, "Mai, congratulations," he said before he left. I don't mind if he comes or not since it's arranged anyway, I nodded. My father, Matsuidara, he's a pervert and had many wives; I'm his daughter in his 2nd wife.

My dad came back before the ceremony began he looked at the groom, "Oh yeah, if anything happens to her, your head might end up rolling," he said in a form of threat. The groom nodded and there goes my dad again.

_End of flashback…_

Now I'm a regular housewife, it's quite boring… I loved the thrill when I was in the Bakufu, but now all I'm doing is just a cycle of chores and when he arrives; I welcome and serve him dinner. We sleep in separate rooms, my dad doesn't know about it though.

I used to be the 2nd division captain of the Shinsengumi, my dad saw my talents in leading and swordsmanship, I know a woman shouldn't be holding a sword, but since dad didn't mind it, I continued to learn.

"I'm home…" he said in a deadpanned voice.

"Oh, Okita-kun, welcome back," I said with a usual smile. I took his jacket and served food on the table, we sat down. I was used to the awkward silence around us, "So… how was work?"

"Fine…"

"Oh…"

I washed the dishes while he watched TV, anything is the same. My life is easy, I don't have trouble with money, I live in a huge house, and I'm still young. But somehow I'm not happy… I can do whatever I want… yet… I don't know if I love him though.

In an unexpected moment, "Are you happy?" he asked out of the blue.

"Eh?"

"Nevermind…" I joined him watch TV, but he seems to be not in the mood in watching, so I changed the channel. The movie is a love story, surely he won't be interested, but I watched it anyway.

"_Len… I love you! Please go out with me!"_

"_Rin… but we are doing a forbidden love…"_

The show ended with a tragic ending, I yawned and glanced at his direction. He was already sleeping soundly; I couldn't help but observe his face. I resisted the feeling of wanting to kiss him, but I'm his wife_… I can do it can't I?_ I let that feeling aside and covered him with blanket. I don't want to take advantage in his sleep.

"You could've woke me up… it's already this late?" he stood up and went on his way to his room.

"Good… night…" he didn't answer; he just nodded and walked away. _Oh no! Is he mad? _

_The next day…_

I woke up early to fix breakfast, but it seems he's not awake yet, so I had to wake him up to avoid tardiness.

"Okita-kun, it's time for breakfast," I knocked on his door, but no response. I decided to come in, the door wasn't lock, "Okita-kun?" he was there still sleeping. I approached him, I still haven't touch him for the past years, we were both hostile, so there were no love even now.

I sat on his bed and observed him again. Seeing his masculine body and his baby face, makes me want to hug him tightly. _I'm his wife! I'm allowed to do it! _But I got the feeling that he won't like it if I do, he is the type who never opens up to anyone except his deceased sister. I gulped and called his name again, "O-Okita-kun… please wake up…"

"Didn't you get it? Stop calling me over and over again, I don't feel like going to work today…" I could feel him annoyed with me.

"I see…" _he really is mad… maybe I should just drop this lifeless marriage. _He noticed the frown on my face.

"You're not happy aren't you?"

"…" I didn't respond, I just left his room. But before I knew it, I stepped on some sort of voodoo doll with a name on it. He caught me, I don't know why, but I shoved him away, "It's over…"

"Hmm?"

"You're right, I'm not happy with this and I know you're not either, so let's just-"

"Who said I wasn't? I enjoy having a slave around to serve me."

I slapped him, but he dodged and grabbed my wrist_. For all this time the reason why he won't let me go is because of the service I gave him…_ "Let go of m-"

"Honestly, I'll seal your lips with mine," his words made me turn red. But I continued to struggle; I broke free from his grip and ran away.

I got out of the house, his footsteps were near and it was raining hardly, I continued to run. _Where should I go? I don't want to go back there anymore! After what happened…_

I ran into a dead end, he's coming, so I climbed on top of the fence, "I hate you!" I can feel his grip on my feet, he pulled me down. I was all out of energy, I'm so tired… I'm cold…

I could feel the warmth of his arms and his breath, "You need some rest…" I slept so I didn't hear the last part.

_To be continued..._

__**Note: The "Rin" and "Len" that were mentioned were not from vocaloid, it's just so happen that I like that name and forbidden loves in fictions.**

**I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Just click this one below **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Tadaima~ sorry for not updating, the fanfics are piling up because of the new and old ones TxT**

I woke up not feeling well; I could feel my body temperature going up. _What happened?_ I remembered that I ran into the rain yesterday… because of him…

I heard a knock on the door, "I'm coming in," I knew that voice came from him.

"…" he went in with some medicine, wet towels, and thermometer. _Is he going to take care of me?_ "Why are you here?"

"Pops will kill me if he finds out you got sick because me," he replied.

"I see… just leave it there and go to work, I'm fine by myself…"

"Out of the question I'll take care of you right now, so no use in being stubborn," he placed the thermometer in my mouth. "38.8°C, high fever… so strip."

"Huh?"

"Strip for your sponge bath," he smirked, "or do you want me to do it for you?"

"I can do it myself! I'll give myself a sponge bath; it's not that hard…" I looked away from him, "Besides…"

"I'm your husband, so there's nothing wrong with seeing some of your skin," he went closer and unbuttoned my shirt.

"W-Wait! I'll do it…" I shoved his hand away and unbuttoned my shirt under the blanket. I could feel myself blush from the situation. When I was done I covered my chest with my arms.

He wiped my back with a wet towel, "Open your arms," he's wiping my chest gently. I could feel his fingers land a little bit on my breast. I moaned softly as I turned even redder. I felt his breath on my ears and neck. "Get some rest…" then he left my room without another word.

I went back to bed, "Geez… what _is _up with him?" _Self! Don't expect any love from him! I gotta get myself together; I have got to get out of this relationship!_

I decided to sleep it off, I looked at the clock, "But it's only 9am and I don't feel sleepy…" I buried myself in the thin sheets of my blanket, "I don't wanna see him either and tomorrow too… ah! Snap out of it! You have to face him head on!"

"What are you doing?"

"O-Okita-kun!"

"I came back because I forgot my jacket here, but it seems it's not here either." _Why does he have to see me talking to myself? This is embarrassing!_

"It's in the laundry, the new ones are on the closet. I forgot to hang them in your room…"

"I see, well then I'm off."

"Have a safe trip…"

As soon as he got off I got a call from dad, _"I heard you're sick! The deadline of those grandchildren is tomorrow 10:32:03 in the morning, where are they?"_

"D-Dad! How did you know? And those grandchildren are impossible!" _he'll kill Okita-kun for sure!_

"_You'd been together for a year surely he *beep* you everyday. You two have a lot of chance in that amount of time."What kind of father will say that? Well he did just adopt me, but still you can't say that to your own daughter._

"Dad you…!" I have to tell him the truth, "Dad the truth is we sleep in separate rooms…" My dad hangs up, "Dad? Dad?" I somehow gotta bad feeling of what's about to happen.

After a good rest I've recovered a bit, so I did the things I usually do and Okita-kun arrived at usual time, "I'm home…" he looked at me, "You're supposed to be resting."

"Aha ha… I'm fine!"

He didn't reply and so he went to eat his dinner, the doorbell rang. I opened the gate, "May I- Dad! W-What are you doing here?" my Dad got off the limo with a shotgun on his hands.

"I just want to talk him." His dark aura worsens as he gets closer to the house.

"But-"

"I just want to talk to him." I kept on restraining him, but he wouldn't stop.

"Wait-"

"I just want to shoot him."

"What-"

"I just want to talk to him." He finally got into the front door and he loads a bullet on his gun, "With just one shot-"

"One shot? You're gonna kill him!"

_This is bad! Oh well good luck Okita-kun…_ Dad knocks hardly on the door, "Open up!"

"What?" Okita-kun answers the door with the gun aimed on his head. I snatch the shotgun from my Dad, so he took out a pistol and makes his way in; he sat on the couch with arms crossed. _God! He really is pissed!_

"Sit down kiddo," he commanded to Okita-kun, "You too Mai. Explain everything to me."

"Yes Dad… uhmm…"

"How many times do you have sex? Speak the truth or I'll kill you kiddo." Dad threatened.

"Once a day." Okita-kun replied. _What! We've never done it! _With that he tilted his head to dodge the first bullet, "Not even once."

"O-Okita-kun…" I stared worriedly to him.

"What kind of wife calls her husband by his last name? When I give I expect something in return! That's how it is!" _Dad that's twisted…_ "Seduce your goddamn husband!"

"Yes father!"

"Go to talk to Kuriko outside," he commanded, "I'll give some private lessons to this kiddo." He takes out his tobacco.

I walked out of the scene to see Kuriko, my elder sister. But before I opened the door a cheerful face already appeared, "Mai-chan! Let's go to your room!" Kuriko takes my hand and leads me to my room, "Hurry! I'm so excited tell me everything, like totally!" _I've been wondering for a while about why Dad didn't have Kuriko marry Okita-kun instead, she is the eldest after all. But I can't deny the fact that he loves her more than me… it was obvious… that's why it was easy for him to give me away. _ "Kuriko, I…" we both sat on each end of the bed.

"Come on! Tell me! What does it feel like to have Sougo as a husband? I mean he's so hot!" Kuriko sounded like she's one of Okita-kun's fan girls. She screeches loudly as he imagines him.

"Nothing really happened between us for all this time…"

"Really? He looked liked he's aggressive though, like totally!"

"Aggressive? Of what…?"

"Nothing!"

"Dad told me to seduce hi-"

"That's easy! Wear this sort of kimono! He'll be up, like totally!" _sometimes I don't get what she's saying, so I'll just smile like she really helped._ "And don't tie your hair, let it down," she takes off the clip of my hair, which reveals my long black hair. "You're so pretty! No wonder Dad got mad when he heard you were sick, like totally!"

"He's worried?"

"Yeah! And lastly hire a maid, you look all tire out from all the chores."

"Noted… Thanks." Kuriko looked like in a hurry when her phone vibrated.

"Oh! Bye! I have to be on a date, like totally! Tell Dad not to stalk me, 'kay?"

"Uh sure, have a safe trip," Kuriko runs off.

Now the problem is I don't want to be with Okita-kun anymore… why would I go to the trouble of seducing him? I was surprised when I heard another gun shot at the living room so I hurried to go there, Dad and Okita-kun are still talking, but this time with no bodyguards or other police, just the two of them. So I tried to listen to their conversation from the safety of behind the door towards the living room.

"You were dating another woman? Since you're married to my daughter, I'll spare your life… when pigs fly!" he aims at Okita-kun's head.

"Pops wait; I don't wanna die… until Hijkita-san does!" he said with a great amount of determination.

"Oh really? Come over here kiddo," Dad whispers to him some sort of secret between men.

After that Dad immediately leaves the house and I came out of my hiding spot, "S-So what just happened?" Okita-kun approaches me and then hugs me, "…?" and then leaves me there frozen I saw a faint grin on him before he goes off.

I felt something a bit off with my body, "Did my bra just got unhooked?"


End file.
